infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Blade II
Infinity Blade II is the sequel to Infinity Blade I, set after the events of Infinity Blade: Awakening. It is an action RPG (role-playing game) exclusively for iOS devices, released on the App Store by Chair Entertainment and Epic Games on December 1, 2011. It has since received three content pack updates and three minor updates. Content Packs Infinity Blade II has received three con mimicked a new game mode of the same name. ClashMob offered varied social challenges for users connected to Facebook, rewarding participants with gold or equipment. 1.1 also added a new system called gem forge, it allows you to fuse gems. Vault of Tears The "Vault of Tears" update, named after the in-game location of the same name, added new areas, enemies, and items. Version 1.2 also added several maps used to find new equipment. New gems and achievements were also made available with the update. In addition, the gem forge and Clashmob systems were both revised. It was released on May 24, 2012. Skycages The "Skycages" update, named after the in-game location of the same name, added a new area as well as multiple new items and enemies such as Xyloto, Iron Hunter and the Petrified Noc. Version 1.3 was released on August 2, 2012. Plot The game begins at the entrance to Saydhi's Estate, which Siris is preparing to enter. A short conversation takes place between Siris and Isa to reveal the current setting, which was explained in greater detail in the novella Infinity Blade: Awakening. After fighting four enemies (the first three are a part of the tutorial and tell the player how to block, dodge, and parry), Siris approaches Saydhi and requests the location of the Worker of Secrets . Saydhi tells Siris that he may find him in the Vault of Tears. She then becomes suspicious of Siris's intentions, and engages him in battle. After Saydhi is defeated, Siris finds an Infinity Blade slot stone and inserts his Infinity Blade into it. It then descends into the ground and Raidriar approaches Siris from behind. The God King's minion then hands Siris' Infinity Blade to Raidriar and the God King then converses with Siris. He tells him how he knew Siris would fall for the trap, saying that he was foolish enough to open his Dungeons after all. As Raidriar prepares to strike, refusing Siris' pleas to give a weapon to him to fight, Isa shoots Siris in the forehead with a crossbow. Weeks later, Siris awakens in a birthing chamber and realizes that he is Deathless. It is revealed in Infinity Blade: Awakening that Isa had shot Siris only to prevent his permanent death by the Infinity Blade, one of only three ways Siris could truly die. After awakening, Siris travels to the Vault of Tears, the place once known as Saranthia according to Saydhi. He fights his way through the tower and defeats Thane. He then unlocks the primary seal on the prison the Worker is in. By doing so, he is granted access to the other three Blood sentinels and their seals. After unlocking those, Siris fights Thane once again and gains access to the Vault of Tears after pushing Thane from the top of the tower. Once inside he finds a man sitting upon a stone throne, the Worker of Secrets. Thane then appears a final time in an attempt to prevent Siris from continuing. After Siris defeats Thane a last time The Worker of Secrets walks over behind Thane and destabilizes his QIP, "granting him a true death". The Worker then informs Siris that he can only be freed if another Deathless takes his place, Radriar. So Siris departs to capture Raidriar at Saydhi's Estate. After defeating three of the God King's minions Raidriar himself is defeated, but not killed, by Siris and brought back to the Vault of Tears. There the Worker betrays Siris and leaves him imprisoned with Raidriar, saying that another deathless had to take his place in order for him to escape. As the Worker makes his way out of the prison, Infinity Blade in-hand, he reveals that Siris was the person who imprisoned him there in the first place. The credits finish with Isa walking towards the Vault Of Tears, rescuing Siris and Raidrair. Trivia *Unlike the first game, Infinity Blade II has English voices. *In the credits, the game is revealed to be dedicated to Steve Jobs. *Certain helmets appear to be cameos to the "Mistborn" series by Brandon Sanderson, the author of Infinity Blade: Awakening. These include the Atium Helm which references "atium", a fictional metal in the books. Another example is the Helm Of Ages, which refers to "Hero Of Ages", the title of the third book and a legendary figure in the series. If one looks closely at the Wood Jester titan, you can see that he has what looks like a "hemalurgic spike" through the center of his chest. This is yet another reference to Brandon Sanderson's "Mistborn" series of novels. *The maximum level that can be reached before starting a New Game+ is 124. References Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Games Category:IB2 1.2 Category:IB2 1.3